The Airplane Song
The Airplane Song is an original Barney song that first appeared in "Going Places!". Lyrics ::Oh, we are flying in an airplane, ::Lookin' out the window, ::Watching the clouds go by. ::Flying in an airplane, ::Lookin' out the window, ::Up so very high. ::Lookin' out the window, we can see the wings. ::Down below, we see other things. ::Like little tiny buildings and cars so small. ::It makes me feel like I'm really tall. ::Oh, we are flying in an airplane, ::Lookin' out the window, ::Watching the clouds go by. ::Flying in an airplane, ::Lookin' out the window, ::Up so very high. ::Pretending I'm a pilot is a lot of fun. ::I think when I grow up, I really might be one. ::But for now I'm just enjoying being in this plane, ::Safe from the snow, and from the rain. ::Oh, we are flying in an airplane, ::Lookin' out the window, ::Watching the clouds go by. ::Flying in an airplane, ::Lookin' out the window, ::Up so very high. ::Yes, we are flying in an airplane, ::Lookin' out the window, ::Watching the clouds go by. ::Flying in an airplane, ::Lookin' out the window, ::Up so very high. :: :: Barney's Colorful World Lyrics :::Oh, we are flying in an airplane, :::Lookin' out the window, :::Watching the clouds go by. :::Flying in an airplane, :::Lookin' out the window, :::Up so very high. :::Lookin' out the window, we can see the wings. :::Down below, we see other things. :::Like little tiny buildings and cars so small. :::It makes me feel like I'm really tall. :::Oh, we are flying in an airplane, :::Lookin' out the window, :::Watching the clouds go by. :::Flying in an airplane, :::Lookin' out the window, :::Up so very high. :::Pretending I'm a pilot is a lot of fun. :::I think when I grow up, I really might be one. :::But for now I'm just enjoying being in this plane, :::Going round the World and Back again, :::Oh, we are flying in an airplane, :::Lookin' out the window, :::Watching the clouds go by. :::Flying in an airplane, :::Lookin' out the window, :::Up so very high. :::Yes, we are flying in an airplane, :::Lookin' out the window, :::Watching the clouds go by. :::Flying in an airplane, :::Lookin' out the window, :::Up so very high. Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #Going Places! (1992) (first appearance) #A World of Music (1992) #An Adventure in Make Believe (1993) #Up We Go! (1995) #A Package of Friendship (1998) #Up, Down and Around! (2002) #Let Your Creativity Fly! (2004) (Scene Taken from: Let's Pretend with Barney) #Airplanes (2006) |-| Home Videos= #Let's Pretend with Barney (1994) (Episode Featured: An Adventure in Make Believe) (1994) #Barney Live! In New York City (1994) #Barney Songs (Scene Taken from: Up We Go!) (1995) #Barney's Fun & Games (1996) #Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (Scene Taken from: Up We Go!) (1997) #Barney's Big Surprise (1998) #Sing and Dance with Barney (1999) #Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) #Barney's Colorful World! (2004) #Barney's Top 20 Countdown (Scene Taken from: Let's Pretend with Barney)) (2009) #Planes, Trains & Cars (Episode Featured: Airplanes) (2012) #Imagine with Barney (Episode Featured: Let Your Creativity Fly!) (2013) |-| Live Shows= #Barney Live! In New York City (1994) #Barney's Big Surprise (1996-1998) #Barney's Open House (2000-present) #Barney's Zoo Tour (2001-2015) #Barney's Colorful World! (2003-2004) #Barney's Musical Park (2006) #Barney's Let's Imagine (2007-2010) #Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert (2008) #Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! - Live On Stage (2008) #Barney's World of Imagination (2009) #Barney's Sprout Concert (2010) #Sing & Dance with Barney (Stage Show) (2011) #Let's Celebrate With Barney & Friends (2013) #Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! (2015) |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (Audio Taken from: An Adventure in Make Believe) (1994) #La Gran Sorpresa de Barney (1998) #Las Canciones de Barney 2 (1999) #The Barney Boogie (2004) #Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! (2004) #El Parque Musical de Barney y Sus Amigos (2004) #Te Quiero Lo Mejor de Barney (2004) #Barney y su Mundo de Colores (2006) #Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs (Audio Taken from: Airplanes) (2009) #Ek hoor musiek... van vroeg tot laat (2010) Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Written By Philip Parker Category:1992